LA SOLEDAD DE UN DIOS
by natsumi511
Summary: encerrado en su habitacion por primera vez permite que el dolor de la soledad se apodere de su ser... ¿vale la pena sacrificar una vida a costa de poder?...soledad, es lo que siento hoy... pequeño drabble


un gran hellooo a todos !!! ( inner: ¬¬...y a sta muchacha k le pasa??)...

wenu aki stoi d nuevo, a pesar d k m prometi dedicarm a studiar mas y nu scribir mucho...pùes nu pude ir contra mis ganas d coger un lapiz y ponerme a escribir las cosas raras ( n l buen sentido d la palabra) k se m ocurren...

les cuento k sta semana acab d ver code-geass ( m enamore d ste anime y tbn d LELOUCH obviamnte xD!!)...wenu la cosa s k admas estuve depre ( inner: "para variar") asi k comnce a scribir esto n mi diario...por otro lado las clases d sociologia m ayudaron bastante con st pequeño drabble (es muy corto...supongo k nu puede ser fic..xD!!...spi una nulidad manejando estos conceptos..xD!)

wenu no los aburro y espero disfruten mi incursion con los fics de code geass ^^

disclaimer: code geass ( ambas temporadas) no m pertenece ... ( inner: aunk tngo un plan macabro para convertirme en zero2 y ser asi al esposa d lelouch xD!!....iop: delirando d nuevo...aunk nu suena nada mal tu idea kerida inner xD!! ).....

**LA SOLEDAD DE UN DIOS**

Personaje: Lelouch vi Britannia

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

-Nanaly… - susurre inconscientemente. La había perdido también, aunque claro, sé que estará segura con él, al menos la cuidará mejor que yo…

Escucho las puertas cerrarse y noto el último mechón de su verde cabello abandonar el recinto.

Siento un escozor en mis ojos…

_¿Es que ahora estoy solo? … ¿Vale la pena sacrificar a costa de poder… toda una vida?_

_"nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", pues es cierto: ahora añoro cada hora al lado de Nanaly , las extrañas festividades que organizaba Milly, extraño pertenecer al consejo estudiantil y ser un alumno normal. Añoro los días en los que aun Suzaku y yo eramos amigos y sonreíamos cada dia._

_Es cierto, hay días - como hoy – en los que dudo de la vida que escogí:_

_SÍ….acepte dejar de lado los sentimientos, los deseche desde el momento en el que tome responsabilidad del regalo que se me dio. Sin embargo, el poder no llena ese vacio, después de todo soy humano… ¿o no? He ahí la cuestión_

SOLEDAD

Eso duele…

_Soy simplemente una imagen, un símbolo que la gente ama. Unos aman a Zero, otros temen a Zero….todos reconocen al icono._

_Pero, ¿Quién es Lelouch? ¿lo conoce realmente alguien que no sea yo mismo?_

_Ese es el vacio: ser dios del mundo; rodeado de súbditos, seguidores y admiradores. Pero es peor ser dios que un simple hombre…nadie me ama en realidad._

_Me escondo a mi mismo tras la máscara, evitando mostrar así mi debilidad…es una herida mortal la que tengo, el alma vacía - "un contrato que acepte"- …pero me permito hoy ser débil un instante, mientras nadie puede verme ni oírme._

_Mi careta se resquebraja y los pedazos caen al suelo, mostrando lo que realmente soy: un ser humano…un muchacho de 16 años, una persona que quiere vivir._

_Ya no quiero hacer nada por el mundo, desecho mis ideas revolucionarias…quiero pensar en mi un instante…quiero gritar y llorar también (¿Por qué no?) quiero ser libre de poder ser yo mismo (soy débil y tengo miedo de serlo aun mas, de mostrarme así al mundo….por eso me escondo, para evitar que me hieran mas, para que no tengan compasión de mi al verme sangrar porque eso me mataría. No quiero su lastima, quiero su aprecio… ¿pero me lo darán si muchas veces jugué con los sentimientos y vidas de los demás?)_

_Quiero vivir una vida, solo quiero ser responsable de ella y nada mas…_

_Siento mi rostro humedecerse…que mas da….reconozco mi debilidad…_

Siento unos pasos acercarse, enjugo las lagrimas con mi brazo, nuevamente asumo la postura seria, fría y calculadora…cual maquina, quizás eso es lo que realmente soy…no lo sé…

- Zero…estamos sucumbiendo ante las tropas de Schneizel… ¿Qué hacemos?- su voz era desesperada, nunca la vi así….

_Hay momentos en los que vacilo sobre si seguir haciendo esto o no…pero…_

_Ellos me necesitan más que yo a ellos…_

_Estamos en un mundo indolente en el que a nadie le interesa nada más que uno mismo….detesto esa concepción… es por eso que decidí cambiar el mundo. Y lo haré. Ya he tomado una decisión_…

Cubro mi rostro…Kallen no nota la gran sonrisa que esbozo…_Después de todo elegí ser un dios…a nadie le importa el YO…YO no soy nadie…el dios- Zero- sí lo es_

- Kallen … -

Me giro y la observo, frente a mí esperando mis órdenes.

_Sé lo que tengo que hacer…_

_Después de todo quizás ser dios tenga sus ventajas…_

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*. -*.- FIN *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*. *.-*.-*.

Y Bueh.....eso es todo... relamnte admito k s un poco raro...pero yo a veces actuo asi ( siempre m enseñaron a no mostrar debilidad ante nada, y apesar d estar sola debo cargar eso a la espalda y seguir viviendo...suena un poco crudo ....pero wenu...asi soy yo **inner: ¡traumadita!...xD!!)**

...pero nu importa mucho mi opinion... (inner: acaso importaba ??....natsumi: ¬¬.....k hice para merecer a una inner como sta...T.T ) ... sino la d uds....

¿ merece comntarios mi humilde drabble?...( natsumi: ojitos inocentes... acepto toamtes lechugas....frutas y verduras...pero sobretodo apreciaria mucho sus buenas opiniones ^^ )

nus leemos pronto

sayo


End file.
